Comandante Lyle Tiberius Rourke
Il comandante Lyle Tiberius Rourke è il principale antagonista del film d'animazione Disney del 2001 Atlantis - L'impero perduto. Prima degli eventi principali del film, è stato il comandante di una precedente missione in Islanda, dove ha assistito il nonno di Milo Thatch, Thaddeus, nel localizzare il Diario del Vecchio Pastore. Background Lyle T. Rourke è nato nel 1860 e ha imparato le vie della vita militare in tenera età. Nel 1864, suo padre, un ufficiale di cavalleria chiamato Lt. Col. Jackson, fu ucciso in battaglia durante la Guerra Civile. Dopo ripetute espulsioni dal collegio per i combattimenti, Rourke decise di seguire le orme del padre e si arruolò nell'esercito all'età di quindici anni. Lì, ha esibito un notevole talento per la leadership, grazie alla sua mente analitica, carisma e rifiuto di riconoscere la resa della bandiera bianca. Si sposò nel giugno del 1887, ma sua moglie lo lasciò dopo solo quattro mesi. Ha tenuto numerose spedizioni durante la sua carriera, in particolare conducendo la spedizione Whitmore ad Atlantis. Sviluppo Come è stato nei loro film precedenti, i registi Gary Trousdale e Kirk Wise volevano che il cattivo del film non fosse il solito cattivo che fa girare i baffi. Volevano che il personaggio avesse complessità non rendendolo intrinsecamente malvagio, ma piuttosto avido. L'idea era che volevano un personaggio tridimensionale in contrasto con un cattivo bidimensionale. L'animatore supervisore di Rourke era Michael Surrey . All'inizio, Mike era eccitato all'animazione del personaggio perché i cattivi sono in genere i personaggi più desiderati per gli animatori, dato che generalmente sono autorizzati a fare qualsiasi cosa gli piaccia. Allora Mike si rese conto che non sarebbe stato così presto perché Rourke non era il tipico tipo di cattivo. Non è stato fino alla battaglia del vulcano che Mike è stato in grado di animare davvero le scene malvagie che sperava di fare. James Garner ha fornito la voce di Rourke. Mentre Tommy Lee Jones, Jack Davenport e Kurt Russell erano tra quelli considerati anche per il ruolo, Garner è stato scelto per il suo ampio background di recitazione in film d'azione, western e film di guerra, rendendo la sua voce un personaggio come Rourke a pennello. Garner è stato notato per essersi divertito a fare il ruolo ed è rimasto impressionato dalla capacità di Trousdale e Wise di dirigere ciò che descrive come un pezzo d'insieme. Personalità Rourke è apparentemente composto, pragmatico e una ragionevole figura di autorità. In verità, era estremamente manipolativo, intrigante, crudele e violento, non avendo remore a nuocere o minacciare gli altri per ottenere ciò che voleva. Secondo Rourke, ha anche un po 'di controllo sul suo temperamento, come dice a Milo e si congratula con Milo per farlo scatenare. Per essere stato espulso dal collegio numerose volte all'età di 15 anni, possiede un profondo odio per gli accademici e l'etica puri e rigidi, poiché ritiene che impediscano alle persone di "giocare sporco" per avere successo nella vita. Aspetto fisico Ha una somiglianza con Bill Sykes, solo con una costruzione più muscolosa, e più del muscolo dell'esperienza militare, come si vede più avanti nel film. Inizialmente, Rourke indossava uniformi militari standard che di solito indossano i comandanti dell'esercito. Dopo l'attacco di Pyrefly, perde la sua giacca militare. Questa transizione simboleggia chi è veramente Rourke come persona. Dopo essere stato cristallizzato da Milo durante il climax, i suoi vestiti erano fusi al suo corpo mentre diventava un mostro umanoide cristallizzato, una vera riflessione sulla sua follia. Le crepe appaiono sul suo corpo con fasci di luce rossa che brillano mentre ogni movimento gli causa dolore estremo prima di essere cancellato a pezzi. Presenze Atlantis - L'impero perduto " Mi piace quando vinco. ” -Lyle Tiberius Rourke Rourke guida la spedizione per trovare lo Shepherd's Journal in Islanda con il nonno di Milo, Thaddeus Thatch. Quando Thatch non sta guardando, Rourke strappa una pagina riguardante un cristallo gigante che poi usa per convincere praticamente chiunque altro sulla prossima spedizione ad Atlantide a recuperarlo e venderlo sul mercato nero per una somma pesante. Come comandante della spedizione, è il principale responsabile delle decisioni che garantiranno il successo della missione e la sopravvivenza del suo equipaggio. Ciò include la convinzione che ci siano state perdite accettabili nel suo tentativo di difendere l' Ulisse da un Leviatano attaccante prima di ordinare a tutte le mani di abbandonare la nave. Ha pochi contatti con gli altri al di fuori dei suoi ordini di regia, preferendo stare in disparte. Quando la spedizione viene lasciata cadere in una caverna mentre sfugge all'attacco delle lucciole, riconosce una possibile via d'uscita attraverso la parte superiore del vulcano in cui si trovano. Con la scoperta di Atlantide che è viva e rigogliosa, Rourke sostiene a Helga Sinclair che l'obiettivo primario rimane come pianificato. Dopo aver tentato di imparare dagli Atlantidei dove potrebbe essere il cristallo, si rivolge a Milo Thatch per decifrare la pagina rubata, ma non prima che Milo scopra il tradimento di Rourke quando il giovane crittografo vede i suoi ex alleati armati di fucili. Di conseguenza, Milo si rifiuta di giocare con lui, e Rourke, a sua volta, diventa più forte e ha una pistola puntata sulla principessa Kida. Poi ha le porte delle camere del re aperte e chiede al re Kashekim Nedakh di spiegare l'enigma che rivela la posizione del cristallo, arrivando così lontano da colpire il re già morente di fronte a una squadra inorridita. Sedendosi sul trono e minacciando di giustiziare il re, Rourke riesce a capire l'indovinello da solo e procede a scendere nella stanza con Helga che trascina Milo e Kida. Nella Camera di Cristallo, mentre Milo e Rourke discutono su come il cristallo deve essere recuperato, Kida è chiamata dal Cuore di Atlantide ed è legata ad essa. Rourke ha quindi sigillato Kida in un contenitore e si prepara a partire. Milo supplica che le loro azioni uccideranno gli atlantidei, ma a Rourke non importa e lo impugna. Rourke colpisce Milo in faccia e poi rompe la sua foto con il piede. Oltraggiato, Audrey, Vinny, Cookie, Packard e Mole abbandonano Rourke per unirsi a Milo, lasciando Rourke con solo Helga. Immobile, Rourke lascia la sua ex squadra nella città che muore. Rourke ha quindi fatto esplodere un ponte per impedirgli di seguirlo nel tentativo di fermarlo. Rourke ha la cima del vulcano spalancata e ha una mongolfiera che sale con il contenitore quando Milo e gli altri arrivano in veicoli di pesce volante. Durante il caos, Milo schianta il suo pesce pietra in uno dei palloncini, facendolo scendere. Con tutto il peso extra che è già stato buttato fuori, Rourke lancia Helga in un atto di autoconservazione. Tuttavia, Helga morente ritorna sparando allo zeppelin con una pistola lanciarazzi, provocando il fuoco e scendendo a una velocità maggiore. Perdendo ciò che rimane della sua sanità mentale, un rabbioso Rourke inizia a prendere la sua aggressività su Milo e afferra un'ascia da fuoco per ucciderlo. Colpisce una copertura di vetro del contenitore, con frammenti di vetro che si incastonano con il Cuore di Atlantide. Mentre Rourke tiene Milo per un colpo mortale, Milo lo taglia con uno dei frammenti e inizia a trasformarsi in una forma cristallina. Rourke attacca ancora, ma una situazione casuale lo fa salire sulle eliche ancora in movimento, distruggendolo definitivamente. Quando gli amici di Milo alla fine tornano in superficie, ricostruiscono una storia falsa con Preston riguardante il destino degli altri membri dell'equipaggio dopo aver spiegato la verità della situazione a lui prima. Quando Preston "ha chiesto" di Rourke, il Dr. Sweet ha risposto che il capitano storpiato ha sofferto di un esaurimento nervoso e che è "andato in frantumi", mentre Cookie ha aggiunto di essere "trasmogrificato" prima di ripetere immediatamente la sua risposta semplicemente "mancante". House of Mouse Rourke appare brevemente in " Donald Wants to Fly ", guardando Kida volare sopra la sua testa in soggezione. banalità *La lotta di Rourke con Milo era simile alla lotta tra Gaston e la Bestia , anche con Rourke che cercava di schiacciare un'ascia contro di lui. Per coincidenza, sia Beauty and the Beast che Atlantis: The Lost Empire sono stati diretti dagli stessi due uomini ( Kirk Wise e Gary Trousdale ). *Il tradimento e l'eventuale tradimento di Rourke furono in realtà prefigurati più volte all'inizio del film **Quando Whitmore mostra a Milo le fotografie di tutti gli esploratori che viaggerà su Atlantide con, la fotografia di Rourke mostra solo metà del suo viso. Inoltre, insieme alle loro foto sono piccoli fogli di carta che mostrano i profili e le biografie dell'esploratore. Dal momento che non vediamo l'altra metà della faccia di Rourke, non vediamo affatto la sua biografia. **Un altro indizio del tradimento di Rourke include alcune delle sue prime battute nel film, specialmente quelle che contengono le parole "ricco" e / o "denaro", con l'esempio più ovvio di questo è il suo verso, "Questo sarà un ricco per tutti noi. " **Inoltre, poco prima che Ulisse si sommergesse, Whitmore viene visto incrociare le dita sulla sua schiena, il che implica che non si fidasse completamente della spedizione guidata da Rourke. **Inoltre, quando i restanti membri dell'equipaggio sono costretti ad evacuare il sottomarino, Rourke è il primo ad entrare nelle fughe. Nella vita reale, il capitano è sempre l'ultimo membro dell'equipaggio ad evacuare una nave che affonda (da qui la frase "scendere con la nave"), quindi questo è spesso considerato irrispettoso per la cultura marittima. **Un altro accenno al tradimento di Rourke è accennato durante la conversazione tra lui e Helga. La sua frase "Questo non cambia nulla". suggerisce a Rourke di prendere in giro la preoccupazione di Helga per lo stato perduto degli Atlantidei sottoterra, confermando così la sua pura ignoranza per gli altri. Questa frase, tuttavia, è irrispettosa nei confronti dell'etica professionale e della moralità nella vita reale in quanto enfatizza la pura ignoranza sui bisogni degli altri. *Dopo che Rourke abbandona tutti i suoi compagni di squadra ad eccezione di Helga insieme a Milo e agli altri Atlantidei di Atlantide, mentre lui e Helga lasciano Atlantide con il cristallizzato Kida, si dice " PT Barnum aveva ragione." PT Barnum era un famoso showman americano che ha coniato la frase, "c'è un pollone nato ogni minuto". Ma storicamente, non ha mai fatto come Barnum non era il tipo di denigrare i suoi clienti. *Il secondo nome di Rourke, Tiberius, potrebbe essere un possibile riferimento al capitano James Tiberius Kirk dello spettacolo Star Trek, di cui il doppiatore di Kashekim Nedakh , Leonard Nimoy, interpreta Spock. *Rourke ha almeno 90 scagnozzi (incluso se stesso e Helga), dato che l'Ulisse doveva avere 200 membri dell'equipaggio all'inizio della spedizione, e quella metà (100) di detto equipaggio sono stati tutti uccisi nell'attacco Leviatano , e che solo sette membri dell'equipaggio (Milo, Vinny, Molière, Audrey, Dr. Sweet, Mrs. Packard e Cookie) sopravvivono alla fine. *Per un po ', Rourke (e in misura molto minore Helga), è stato il personaggio più commercializzato del film dopo la pubblicazione di Atlantis ed è stato quindi ufficialmente il personaggio più popolare di quel film. Tuttavia, la popolarità di Rourke può essere dovuta solo al fatto che è il cattivo. *A un certo punto, Tommy Lee Jones, Jack Davenport e Kurt Russell stavano originariamente andando per il ruolo di voce di Rourke, ma il ruolo era già stato dato a James Garner . *In una delle prime versioni della sceneggiatura, durante la battaglia finale, quando Rourke usa l'ascia per uccidere Milo e rompe accidentalmente la finestra di vetro dal contenitore di acciaio in cui si trova Kida, invece di cercare di far oscillare l'ascia ancora una volta contro lui, Rourke avrebbe tirato fuori una rivoltella e avrebbe cercato di sparare a Milo sulla testa, su cui Milo avrebbe spinto il pezzo di vetro cristallizzato nella canna del revolver, facendo esplodere l'arma da fuoco e ritorcersi contro. I frammenti creati dall'esplosione avrebbero colpito Rourke negli occhi, rendendolo cieco e spingendolo a cadere dal pallone alla morte. Gli scrittori hanno deciso di riscrivere la scena, poiché pensavano che fosse troppo simile alla morte di Helga. *Rourke è l'ottavo cattivo maschio Disney Princess, dopo Gaston, Jafar , il governatore Ratcliffe , Claude Frollo , Hades , Shan Yu e Clayton, ma prima del dottor Facilier , Mor'du , King Candy , Hans e Tamatoa . *Rourke è il secondo Disney Villain ad avere una parte di un libro che l'eroe ha, e la parte che il cattivo ha qualcosa di importante e la usa per i suoi piani nefandi, Rourke ha una pagina del Shepherd's Journal di Milo Thatch che contiene informazioni circa il Cuore di Atlantide , il primo è Il Bookman di Bedknobs and Broomsticks ha la parte di The Spells of Astoroth di Miss Eglantine Price per l'incantesimo di Locomotion sostitutivo e il terzo è Mittington Random nell'episodio di Phineas e Ferb , Klimpaloon ha il secondo journal del Klimpaloon da Phineas e Ferb che contiene la mappa di Klimpaloon. *Come Wilhelmina Packard, Milo Thatch e Kida, Rourke ha la sua unica apparizione in House of Mouse. Stranamente, lui, per qualche ragione, non appare nel film della regia della serie Mickey's House of Villains , nemmeno come cameo, ed è, quindi, l'unico cattivo Disney presente in quello show che non appare in quel film film affatto. *Durante i suoi ultimi momenti, l'urlo di Eddie Carr durante gli ultimi momenti finali in The Lost World: Jurassic Park viene usato due volte, durante la cristallizzazione di Rourke mentre urla di dolore e quando urla di paura prima di essere fatto a pezzi dalle eliche del fuoco Gyro-Evac. *La derisione da parte di Rourke delle obiezioni di Milo contro l'accettazione del Cuore come puro accademico rigido è piuttosto vera nella vita reale: non è utile avere successo solo nelle istituzioni scolastiche (come ottenere un CGPA di 4.0) se una persona non è brava negli stage o non è riuscito a garantire una carriera a vita. È meglio avere un'esperienza lavorativa migliore rispetto a un rendimento accademico migliore. Galleria Categoria:Personaggi di Atlantis - L'impero perduto Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Cattivi Categoria:Personaggi deceduti